


Quiet Moments

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorkable, Bedtime Stories, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Post canon, Sickeningly Sweet, Snuggling, Star Gazing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bashful!Haru, sweet!Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Rin share quiet moments together outside of their crazy busy schedules. </p><p>Based off a tumbler prompt: Quiet Moments for Your Ships by berrybird</p><p>AKA: Who knew Rin could be quiet!? (Kind of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet Moments with Rin

**Quiet moments with Rin.**

_Part 1_

Haru knew what he signed up for when he and Rin started to date two years ago. The red head was over confident, boisterous, had a sensitive yet huge ego _(that needed to be stroked every now and again)_ , and couldn’t be a more perfect match for him. He knew that he had loved the vibrant red head from the moment he had blown in to his life like a tornado, which included having to deal with the wreckage after he twisted right back out of his life to Australia.

He even knew he still loved him, even though he tried not too, when he returned a super Tsundre with a chip on his shoulder their second year of high school. _(He still liked to tease him about what a prick he was for the first year)_

Haruka couldn’t fight the rush of emotions that flooded back in to his heart after 4 years of separation. He had tried to delete them; ignore them even, but of course, there was no change to the fact that his heart already belonged to the man _(though admitting it out loud was a different story.)_

Hell, they had to get in to a shouting match at the prefecture meet that had ended with Rin on top sobbing, to finally get their friendship on track. _(The red head still felt guilty about the bruises he left on Haru’s hip after he had pushed him down under that tree.)_

Through all of their up’s and down’s, Haruka loved Rin from the core of his soul. When he finally admitted to the redhead that was how he felt, they were in Australia, and it was the night after Rin had admitted his admiration _(translate as love)_ for him. They had spent the day at the Olympic pool, and not only had Haru found his dream, but he finally admitted to the other that his dream included the loudmouth red head being by his side.

Haru’s confession had surprised Rin, he had always figured the other was more than likely not interested in anything beyond water and mackerel. The words had taken Rin aback and made Haruka want to pass out thinking he had misread the words the other had spoken. Before he could turn away from him, Rin had placed his hands on either side of his face and pulled him in to a kiss. Their first kiss. Of course this also led to Rin once more on top of him with tears flooding down his cheeks, which where softly kissed away.  

Even as loud and over emotional as the man was, there was no one else that Haru could possibly imagine to share his bed, his home, or his heart with. The older man may not be as vocal about it, but the depths of his ocean blue eyes always gave away the truth of how he felt, and his subtle glances and little gestures where cues that Rin could finally read. (It had taken the poor guy a while to figure out even the basic’s and really wished that Makoto had written a Haru to Everyone else translation dictionary)

Of course the red head made up for his lovers silence ten-fold, he constantly made sure that Haruka knew his feelings, and as much as it irritated the hell out of their friends, it comforted Haru beyond belief.  

Yeah, he was pretty much a goner for the guy. Hell, they were wrapped around each other’s little fingers. No matter how hard they tried to hide it from anyone, including their teammates or coaches, everyone could tell that they brought out the best in each other.

Their relationship was full of amazing, breath taking sights. But his favorite were ones that no one else got to see. The sweet, intimate moments they shared alone. 

There were so many things he loved about the red head that making a list would be impossible, but if he could pin point one it would be the quiet nights they got alone. It wasn’t about making love or the constant jabs back and forth. No, it was the time they spent together where they didn’t have to talk about anything in particular. Where they got to enjoy sweet domesticity that no one else was privy too.

It was silly things they did together. The simple routines they had taken on over the time they had spent as friends and lovers.

One of the more silly things they did was one of Haruka’s favorites. Both of them enjoyed reading to relax, and it was rare to not find either with their noses in a book when they had rare downtime.

It started out as a joke one night before bed. Haruka was curled up in a burrito of blankets and sick with a cold (Rin pointed out it was his own fault for jumping in the ocean in early spring). A pathetic whine about wanting a bedtime story came out from under the bundle at one point and there was a bubble of laughter as Rin strode across the room to join his burrito’ed boyfriend in bed. So, for some reason, Rin agreed and cracked open a Steven King novel, The Gunslinger. Even though he had read it before he started from the beginning while the sickly dolphin wrapped himself around his shark like boyfriend.

Before they knew it, Rin had finished the book about a week or so later, and Haru, who was no longer sick, rushed out to the book store to buy the second in the series. It was possibly the cutest thing Rin had ever seen when his stoic boyfriend became bashful, blushing a shade of red that Rin had no idea he possessed, and offered the book over to him as those blue eyes stared at their feet. Tenderly Rin lifted Haruka’s chin with a finger and leaned forward to brush a sweet kiss to his lips before he rested his forehead against the others while he murmured “I must love you.”

So it had evolved to become part of their nightly routine. One that could be done as they traveled or at home, and perhaps it was one of those things that helped them relax even if they were on the other side of the world. Haru loved the sound of Rin’s voice, it soothed him, especially when Rin was just being himself and not the self he showed the world. The duo had gotten shit from their friends about this cute little quirk of theirs, but it really was incredibly endearing, especially the visual that came with it.

It was quite the sight to see, the two of them curled up all cute like in bed or on a couch, with Haruka’s head on Rin’s chest. Both would die if anyone walked in or saw this part of them. Rin would gently brush his fingers through the others ebony hair as his warm voice filled the room. Haru would reach up every now and then and brush a bit of that beautiful red hair from Rin’s face, because no matter how hard he tried, not all of those scarlet locks would reach the pony tail.

The shark would smile down at his dolphin (which was the most fitting nick names for the men) and press a soft kiss to the top of his head every now and then when he would turn a page. His dark rimmed glasses would be perched on his nose and if it wasn’t for the fact that Rin was not the typical dumb jock, Haru would give him shit for the attempted look at being an intellectual.

There were times when they had to be separated, mostly if Rin had to go off for some sponsorship crap, but they would even figure out how to do their little bedtime routine. The red head would take whatever book it was they were in the middle of and Haru would curl up in bed with the phone tucked up against his ear and close his eyes. In his arms would be the pillow Rin slept on, the scent of sweet cherry blossoms and musk filling his nose as that smooth voice filled his ears and painted a picture with the words on the pages.

When they were apart his heart would ache for the man so the phone calls helped ebb the fear of abandonment that still plagued his mind to this day, and as the chapter or two was finished up for the night, Rin would softly whisper “Good night, I love you.” Haru would smile as he imagined the look in his boyfriend’s strikingly beautiful sanguine eyes and repeat “I love you.”

It was then that Haru could close his eyes, his face snuggled in to the pillow he had stolen, and drift off into a peaceful sleep. His slumber usually filled with dreams of the past, and future, of one stubborn, beautiful, and perfect Matsuoka Rin.


	2. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks being cute and watching the stars together.

The night was beautifully clear, millions of stars shown down over the two as they laid next to each other in the grass of Haruka’s back yard. This had always been one of Rin’s favorite things to do when they got to go home to Iwatobi, lace his fingers together with Haru’s, and watch the stars together. The song of the summer night was full of the buzz of cicadas and the soft rustle of leafs as a warm breeze brushed through the trees. There was the addition of warm whispers between the two young men as they teased and laughed at each other.

Summer had been kind enough to leave the night air warm so the two could lay outside comfortably without much of a chill, along with their shared body heat they were sure to not get cold. Rin had opted for his black and red basketball shorts that liked to hang - _just_ \- right at his hips with a black tank that did really nothing more than accentuate the sinewy muscles of his torso. Haruka laid beside him in a pair of grey shorts that he had stolen, naturally, from Rin and his own dark blue t-shirt ( _Free from strange looking sea creatures for once)_.

Rin couldn’t help but smile as he tenderly rubbed little circles with his thumb over Haru’s slightly smaller hand and brush the pad over the soft bumps of his knuckles while grinned like an idiot. He was completely and hopelessly in love with the dark haired man next to him, how could he not be. Haruka had been the one he came back to over and over. If Rin was dying of thirst, Haru was his water; if Rin was fire, Haru was the spark; He was an oasis in the desert that Rin was always able to return to.

So much had happened between them that had led up to this moment in time, of just the two of them laid out in the dark, their eyes on the hunt for shooting stars and satellites floating through the darkness. It felt like peace, like home, no matter where they were. Home was really where the heart was, and his heart was with Haruka. _(Goddamn it, he was such an incredible sap that it almost made his teeth hurt_ )

As they laid there Haru shifted closer and brushed his cheek against Rin’s biceps he pointed up in to the velvety darkness of the night.

“Found one.” He smirked as the satellite moved fluidly through the sky.

Which is what started their silly competition of who could spot more satellites or shooting stars, god they really were simple in their entertainment needs.

At one point they both spotted the same falling star at the same time, which somehow ( _mostly Rin’s doing_ ) had started a bit of a wrestling match when he poked Haru in the ribs.

“I called it first asshole!” Rin chided as he rolled Haruka on to his back, their laughter adding to the sound of the summer night. The red head smirked down at his other half mischievously and thought to himself “God his laugh was one of the most amazing things to hear, like bells or some shit.” _(His brain was short circuiting at this point)_

Perhaps that was not his smartest move because when he looked down his breath was completely taken away as his chest clenched at the site before him.

He always talked about showing Haruka sites he had never seen before, and always sought incredible joy when he could show his lover something new and beautiful. Like after an international exposition in Federal way, they had spent a week exploring various waterfalls throughout the Pacific Northwest, or when they got lost one night in Paris looking at the beautiful city of lights hand in hand. ( _Thank -fucking- god for GPS back to the hotel_ )

But sometimes, sometimes Haruka could catch Rin so off guard by a sight only he could show him, like now, that would make his pulse quicken faster than any adrenaline rush.

Haruka was below him as Rin’s knees straddled Haru’s hips while his hands pinned the others down above a head of dark hair. Those gorgeous azure eyes were turned up to meet his own ruby gaze and that is where the red head got lost. He couldn’t move his eyes from the look cast up at him from below.

The immense night sky reflected with in the ocean that swirled in his irises that were such a dark blue that he was reminded of the depths of those waters. The light from the full moon cast an ethereal glaze of silver over his already pail flesh and illuminated the sweet smile that tugged at the corners of his incredibly kissable lips. He was, is, -fucking- beautiful. How in God’s name could a man be so perfectly, downright, breathtakingly, stunning?

His heart did a stutter step and the words he wanted to say got caught in his throat. -How does he do this to me?-  Rin thought to himself and didn’t notice that Haru had wiggled a hand free.

A tender hand reached up and brushed a few locks of crimson hair from his eyes and tucked it behind an ear as Haruka’s voice whispered softly, “Beautiful.”

Rin could feel his cheeks turn a few shades of red that also spread to his ears and down to his collar bone. He sat back on his heels as Haru sat up a bit on one elbow and wrapped his one hand behind his boyfriend’s neck with enough pressure to pull him forward.

Their eyes both fluttered closed, they could feel the brush of eyelashes against their cheeks as their mouths pressed so softly together. The kiss was so sweet, yet the emotions behind it were enough to about knock Rin to the ground. Haru purred softly as he moved against the other with incredible tenderness and tightened his grip against his boyfriend’s neck when he felt Rin’s soft hand cup his cheek.

Haru parted his lips ever so softly and pressed the flat of his tongue against the soft, plump flesh pressed to his and was rewarded as Rin opened his own mouth to allow their tongues mingle in a languid, yet passionate kiss. As he sighed in to the others mouth, Haruka laid himself back against the grass and Rin followed to press himself against the heat of his lover’s chest as it rose and fell as they continued to kiss as Haru moved his hands to rest on his lovers hips.

When it broke, Rin pressed his forehead to Haru’s as they both panted for breath. Sanguine eyes opened to look once more into the depths of blue as he felt his boyfriend slowly trace the hollows of his pelvis with gentle swirls of his thumbs. They stayed like that for what could have been moments or hours till Rin nuzzled his nose against the others and pressed of soft kiss to the tip before he started speak.

“Haru,” He murmured warmly as he moved his mouth to the shell of his boyfriend’s ear and grinned when felt a shiver under him, “I saw it first, asshole.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uhg...I gave my self a tooth ache! I love writing these sweet moments, because you see so much stuff about their careers and stuff post canon that I feel like people forget that they also have some downtime that doesn't include fucking like rabbits!
> 
> I LOVED the idea of these prompts and I am going to do a little series of them all based off the prompt from berrybird. 
> 
> You can find me and my fan art on tumblr at wolfsflei.tumblr.com


End file.
